Kisses Are Free
by Lovely Lillia
Summary: Londyn's at home waiting recovering from Ace's Betrayal. When Ace shows up unexpectedly, hotness ensues.


I was at home by myself on Friday night trying to get over all the drama and Ace's betrayal. I was watching tv, crying and hating myself for being so easily blindsided when my phone rang, a picture of Ace and I when we first met popped up and I answered my phone.

"Hey Ace, what's new?" I asked trying to act like I hadn't been crying.

"Where are you and have you eaten dinner yet?" He said in his usual tone. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm at home watching tv and no I haven't. Why?" I answered as calm as I could be.

"I want to come over." He said.

"I don't thinks that's such a good idea..." My voice trailing off as I remembered the good times.

"I'll bring pizza and Pepsi." He said sounding as though he were bribing me.

"What do you want Ace?" I sighed.

"I told you, I want to come over to your house." He replied calmly.

"You'll forgive me if I'm skeptical about that." I responded venomously.

"Londyn-" Before he could say anything I cut him off.

"Look Ace, I don't know what else we could have to talk about. I have to admit though, you did one hell of a job. Goodbye Ace, I hope you have a great life and a wonderful career." My voice breaking as I ended the call. God I was such an idiot! I should've seen it coming. On the off chance that Ace would come over I called my mom and asked her if she could find an excuse for her and daddy not to come home till later. I went upstairs and changed out of my ratty sweatpants old t shirt into my favorite dark denim leggings and dark pink short sleeved knit tunic with a black tank top that had lacy straps under it. I had no idea why I wanted to look good for Ace, I just wanted to make sure he remembered me. I hid my Angry Bird slippers and got out my black sequined ones. I brushed my shoulder length brown hair and put in my simple dark pink headband with a bow on it then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I checked my alarm clock, six forty that left me twenty minutes to clean the house. I saw the bottle of Victoria's Secret Night that I had gotten for my birthday and I spritzed some on my neck and wrists then went downstairs and did some basic cleaning to make sure it looked nice and orderly. I was in the library reading when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door my heart dreading who was gonna be standing on the other side of it. I looked through the peephole and I wasn't all that surprised to see him standing there. I opened the door partway and looked at him.

"What are you doing here Ace?" I asked in an annoyed voice. He gave me a once over and his jaw dropped.

"You look. Amazing Londyn. I told you I'm bringing pizza and Pepsi. We have to talk." He said as he held up the pizza box and a plastic bag from Dominoes. The pizza smelled so good, but I knew better than to let him in right away.

"Please let me come inside, I promise I don't have any recording devices on me." He pleaded. I sighed and opened the door wider to let him in. Ace walked in and set the pizza and 2 liter bottle of Pepsi on the kitchen table. I opened the cupboard to get the plates. I couldn't reach them so I stood on my tip toes when I saw his arms grab the plates. I gasped when I felt his nose touch my neck, knowing that I made the right choice with Night. I bit my lip when I heard him inhale and exhaled.

"Are these the right ones?" He asked in a low voice, his lips so close to my ear. It took everything I had to not turn around and kiss him. But I regain my composure and nodded. He grabbed two plates and brought them to the table. He opened the box and my jaw dropped as I saw the pepperoni pizza.

"How did you know I liked Pepperoni?" I asked.

Ace didn't answer as he got out two slices and placed them on the plates then got out two napkins as I got out the glasses. I poured the Pepsi and walked into the TV room, where I had put House Of Cards on Netflix. Ace looked at the walls and saw the pictures of me with my family. He got up to get a closer look at the pictures. He stopped when he saw a picture of me and my parents at my grandparents fortieth. I was standing there in a simple periwinkle blue dress. My hair was down.

"I remember that day, Grandpa and Grandma renewed their vows. It was so much fun! Grandma threw the bouquet." I said as I came up and stood next to him. He didn't say anything just looked at the pictures. I shrugged and went back to the couch. I didn't feel like watching House of Cards so I looked through my list. I was flipping between The West Wing and Friends. Ace grabbed the remote and clicked on The West Wing. We sat and watched the first couple of minutes of the first show eating pizza. The fact that this felt comfortable was worrying me. Just as I was about to say something to ease the tension, my phone rang.

"Hi mom...what do you mean the car's broken down?...are you guys okay?...how long will it take?...two hours?...don't worry I'm fine...I love you too...bye." I hung up the phone. I sighed inwardly and took a bite of my pizza.

"I'm annoyed that this feels comfortable." He said as he took a drink of Pepsi. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah it feels weird for me too." I said as I took another bite. Ace turned to face me and I saw an unusual look in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Londyn, look at me, you know I deserved the internship. I worked so hard for it." He said.

"This all you ever do Ace, you talk about how much you deserved it. I've got some news for you Ace, talk is cheap." I said as Ace placed his hands on the side of my face and brought his face closer till our lips were a breath apart.

"So what about kisses then?" He said in a low voice. Before I knew it Ace was kissing me, his lips warm and gentle against mine. I kissed him back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I couldn't think about anything other than kissing or touching him. My hands left his neck and pushed his dark blue jacket off his shoulders when I got it to his wrists he pulled it off. Ace kissed my neck and I gasped. I could feel him smile against my neck.

"Lonnie..." He said his voice raw with desire. My name has never sounded sexier.

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked at his dark eyes. I was half expecting him to say we should stop.

"Aren't you worried about the neighbors?" He said as he slid his hands under my tunic.

"Oh who cares? We're spicing up their day." I breathed as he pulled my tunic off. He smiled and picked me up and laid me on the couch and got on top of me he kissed my neck and my shoulder and back up again. I never realized how sensitive my neck was till Ace kissed it. I knew he was gonna leave a hickey, which I'd have to explain later but right now there was no later, there was just me and him. And in that moment I'd swear we were infinite. He kissed my shoulder when the home phone rang. I reached up to answer it when ace grabbed my wrist kissing it. "Let it go to voicemail Lonnie. What perfume are you wearing?" He asked as he kissed down my forearm. "Victoria's Secret Night." I said in between gasps as he kissed my earlobes. He paused to look at me with my flushed face and labored breathing. "You...Are...Beautiful." He said punctuating each word with a kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue inside. Our tongues dueled as I undid his tie. I gasped as he kissed my pulse point. Ace undid some of the buttons on his shirt while his lips never left my skin. He was murmuring sweet nothings against my heated flesh when my cell buzzed with a text. Ace grabbed my phone and handed it to me as he went back to kissing me. Moms text was we'll be home about 20 minutes earlier than they than they thought they would be. I was trying to tell Ace that my parents would be home earlier but he kept kissing me.

"Ace..." I said as he trailed kisses along my neck and down to my shoulder.

"Your parents are coming home 20 minutes earlier." He said against my ear. He trailed kisses along my jaw.

"How did you...stop I can't focus when you do that." I said as he kept kissing my neck. He chuckled, a sexy sound and kept kissing my neck.

"I read the text. I'll stop kissing your neck once you say it." He said as he marked my neck again.

"Say what? I'm...ah...sorry?...You're...hot?...keep that...up and...I'll mark you...the same way. " I said in between gasps. Ace just chuckled and kept kissing my neck. "That sounds like a good deal my darling. I have you right where I've wanted you." He said his voice raw. He kissed me with such passion that I knew what he meant but I wanted to hear him say it. "Where's that?" I asked between kisses. His hands grabbed mine and kissed my knuckles then kissed my hands.

"Under me, kissing, touching. My God do you have any idea how beautiful you are Lonnie?" He said as he stroked my hair. I kissed him again and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you Ace." I said against his lips. He smiled and re did the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked thinking he was gonna leave. He slipped his jacket on and handed me my tunic. I slipped it on confused. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap again. I kissed his neck and left a hickey on it. We kissed for what seemed like forever when my mom came in.

"Londyn! What are you doing?" My mom exclaimed as my dad just glared. I got off Ace after giving him one last kiss and looked at her blushing. Ace stood up shocked at who my dad was and straightened his jacket then held his hand out to her.

"Senator and Mrs. Bridges, I'm Ace Barthlomew, I was Londyn's campaign manager." He said calmly and professionally. My mom shook his hand absently.

"Are you in the habit of kissing your candidate Mr. Barthlomew?" My dad asked using his Senator tone. Ace swallowed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Senator Bridges, I wanted to congratulate Londyn on her winning the election and success of the theater showcase." He said as my dad nodded. He looked at the pizza and the Pepsi, Ace quickly explained that he had brought the pizza and Pepsi for dinner and that we were welcomed to it. After some more conversation with my parents, I walked Ace to his dark blue Porsche. He grabbed me and kissed me gently wrapping his Arms around me as he deepened the kiss then let me go once he remembered who my father was.

"If you had done your homework Ace, you would've recognized my last name." I said as I smoothed his collar and jacket.

"I meant what I said Londyn. You'll hear from me soon." He said as he started his car. He kissed me one last time then drove off. I watched as the car drove out of sight.

Ace's POV

I had a hard time focusing on the road. I kept telling myself to focus and to get her out of my head, except it was really hard to when images of Londyn kept popping in to my mind. I never meant to make out with her. But once I started kissing her I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I loved the little gasps she made whenever I kissed her neck and the fact that she responded so eagerly to me. I can't believe the things I said to her. I could claim it was the heat of the moment, except I knew it wasn't true. I meant to show up and talk to her about why I did what I did but when I saw her at the door, I was awestruck.

Get a grip Ace, you didn't get to where you are by being a horny teenager. I thought bitterly as I drove around the block. A senators daughter. She was a freakin' senator's daughter. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I hit the wheel angry with myself for making the biggest mistake of my career. She was right, I should've done my homework. One of the most influential senators in congress caught me making out with his daughter. An image of her with her brown hair fanned out on the pillow and her face flushed popped into my head. I couldn't get her out of my head as I arrived at home. All I know now is making out with Londyn is something I'll never regret doing for a long time.


End file.
